The first lifetime
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: AU Ichihime involving other characters from Bleach, up to date with the Manga. Inspired by an image.


**First time writing something for Bleach.**

* * *

Walking down the hall quickly he almost crashed in to people, avoiding them so that he wasn't even later than normal, and being thankful of his dad's weird way of waking him. He made it just in time, breathing a sigh of relief he made his way over to his team.

"God Ichigo, you could have tried getting here earlier." Tatsuki said leaning back on her chair.

"I made it didn't I" Ichigo took his seat, Tatsuki rolled her eyes at him "What?"

"Just because your dad's a captain doesn't mean you're better than us"

"I never said I was" Ichigo stated flatly.

"You act it sometimes" Tatsuki leaned forward and put her arms on the desk, "You were with Senna right?" Ichigo knew that it wasn't really a question, by the sound of her voice.

"What jealous?" He whispered in her ear, her eyes grew wide, Ichigo laughed because he knew that she wasn't fond of Senna. "Just kidding I know secretly you're gay." Ichigo soon found his face meeting the desk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tatsuki and Ichigo walked through the streets of the Seireitei

, weapons on show they didn't want to be spoken to until after their training and Ichigo was a bit pissed at the moment.

"Hey wait!" Someone called behind them, they looked and saw that it was Senna.

"Can we get a new team mate now you two aren't dating?" Tatsuki asked as Ichigo groaned.

"No, she's the third best fighter." Ichigo growled out, he didn't like the prospect of having to see her every day. Senna caught up with them and tried to hold Ichigo's hand, he moved it before she could.

"You're not still angry are you?" Senna tried lightening the mood, she pouted when it didn't work. "We might be getting a new team mate, well someone that we're going to have to train." This got Ichigo's attention, her raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Really you sure" Senna nodded her head, as they walked through the door "I never got told, Tatsuki did you?" Said person shock her head.

"Although you and Senna spent a lot of time together, so maybe that's how she knows" Tatsuki stated without looking at them. "Anyways we're here now so we'll find out."

They lined up with the rest of their training company, looking around Ichigo did see a few new faces or had they always been there, he shrugged didn't really matter to him. He faced forward again and came face to face with a commanding officer, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" Tatsuki wanted to scream at Ichigo's stupidity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When everyone was finally able to leave Tatsuki hit Ichigo over the head, "you idiot we could of gotten away without having to train a new recruit, if had just kept your mouth shut." Ichigo rubbed his head, he may be the leader but Tatsuki was stronger when it came to hand to hand combat.

"Are you okay Ichi?" Senna asked, Ichigo glared at her.

"Of course, Tatsuki's always hitting me for one reason or another," Senna was about to speak again when a hand came crashing down on to Ichigo's back, looking behind him Ichigo saw the maniacal smile of Renji. "I feel sorry for Rukia."

"Why?"

"She has to wake up to your face." Renji's smile fell.

"Keep it down you know relationships between recruits is forbidden" Renji whispered in to Ichigo's ear, backing away his smile came back "Anyways I just wanted to thank you"

"Why? What did I do?"

"Thanks to your stupidity my team don't have to train the newbies." With that Renji walked away "Oh can you find someplace else to sleep tonight?" Renji shouted back to Ichigo, walking out the door before Ichigo could answer.

"I hate that guy" Tatsuki grabbed hold of Ichigo's hair and dragged him to where the new recruits where, she was sick of standing around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So we just pick who we want?" Tatsuki asked rhetorically.

"Yep" Senna answered, making Tatsuki grind her teeth. They both stood and watched as Ichigo inspected the ones that they had all chosen together, they both knew that the final decision was Ichigo's and that they both wouldn't question his choice. Ichigo pointed out the one that he wanted.

"What? You just want her 'cause she's fit." Tatsuki shrieked, okay so she lied she always questioned Ichigo's decisions.

"No, she'll be the easiest to train." Ichigo replied back.

"Doesn't her mother own the brothel in the city?" Tatsuki asked, Ichigo nodded.

"Excuse me but would you not base what you think you know about on my mother, we're nothing alike." The girl stated she really hated people doing that.

"What's your name?" Tatsuki asked.

"Orihime Inoue" The girl replied back, hands on hips. Tatsuki leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees.

"Well then Princess, cut the attitude"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She was holding back before" Ichigo whispered to himself as they watched Orihime spar against Senna, Ichigo paid close attention to Orihime the fluidness that came with years of fighting, she lacked the gracefulness as she was tense but Ichigo would be more than happy to help her with that.

"Your drooling Ichigo" Tatsuki said from her spot next to him "It's too dangerous for you to get involved with a team mate again" Ichigo reluctantly moved his eyes from Orihime to Tatsuki. "You and Senna broke up a month ago, and it's affecting Senna's fighting she can't even beat a new recruit that's only a month old"

"It won't happen again" Ichigo returned his gaze to the sparing people "Besides I think Orihime is more strong minded then Senna, she won't let her emotions get in the way"

"Still Ichigo, be careful" Tatsuki walked forward as Senna was flipped on to her back "Okay, your skills have gotten better I think you handle a class with everyone else" Ichigo followed and nodded at what Tatsuki was saying.

"Senna, Tatsuki you can both leave I want to talk to Orihime alone." Senna got up and left quickly, Tatsuki walked slowly keeping an eye on Ichigo at the door she watched as he took of his jacket, seeing that he wanted to fight, she left closing the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo placed his jacket on the ground, knowing that Tatsuki would think that he wanted a fight, glad when his assumption was right and she left. Turning back to face Orihime, he saw that she decided to sit on the floor he went to sit opposite her.

"So… Does that mean I make the team?" Orihime asked, she watched as Ichigo leaned back on his arms.

"I guess just you don't seem to like Senna" He was looking at the ceiling so he couldn't see that she was watching him.

"She's alright as a person but as a fighter she doesn't seem that strong"

"She's my ex so that might be why"

"I thought recruits couldn't have relationships while they were in training camp" Orihime looked at his face as saw that he had his eyes on her, she blushed.

"We're not but we keep it secret from the generals and captains" Ichigo smirked when he saw her blush "You like what you see?"

"Love it" Ichigo leaned forward and so did Orihime "I want the jacket"

"When you get a team you get a jacket and hopefully you get put in my team"

"I'd love for you to be above me." Orihime smirked.

"I wouldn't mind you being under or on top of me" Orihime jerked back in surprize at his suggestion.

"If I can wear your jacket I'll be on top" Ichigo stood and undressed as he walked to his jacket, Orihime seeing where this was going followed him as she undressed. Ichigo held out his hand for her to take and lead her to a bench, putting the jacket on her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5 months later**

Ichigo walked behind his mother and father, catching the glares that he got off other recruits, he couldn't help but smirk.

"You know if you keep smirking your face will stay like that" Kaien his cousin whispered next to him, he only shrugged, the faster this was taken care of the faster he could get back to his team.

"Hurry up, I have a team to get back to"

"Oh but Ichi the commander asked for all of us to go" Masaki said glancing at her son.

"I still don't see why, Kaien's a general, Karin, Yuzu, Ganju and Kukaku are too young to enter the training camp and you and old goat face-"

"Hey" Ichigo directed a glare at his dad.

"-Are captains, I'm just a leader of a team and not even a big one at that even Renji has a bigger team then me."

"The size of a team shouldn't matter only the quality of your team should"

"Wow for once old goat face said something useful."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once the meeting was done, he raced out of the room and across the training camp to his team wanting to start their new more important mission quickly before the 'Dumbledore wannabe' changed his mind.

"Tatsuki, Orihime get your weapons." He shouted once he saw them, they looked at him confused, they had been told their mission was given to someone else a while ago. "Well don't just stand there."

"Ichigo, we don't a mission anymore" Tatsuki said glaring at him.

"Yes we do, I was with the commander" Orihime's eyes widened and she hugged Ichigo.

"A real mission not a re con" Ichigo nodded and smiled at her running his fingers through her hair, it only reached her shoulders now after a mission went wrong.

"Really where?" Tatsuki was interested now, it meant she could beat up people.

"Hueco Mundo" as soon as he had finished both of them had run to get their weapons.

"Well Death berry you getting ready or not." Orihime said as she a Tatsuki loaded their guns.


End file.
